The Woman With You
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: Two parts of her life Kim tried to keep separate are coming together for the first time. What will her Ranger family think of the life she’s made for herself? Will her new team be there when her old team is in grave danger? Who will she choose?


"Why don't you guys spend the day getting to know the place," Kimberly suggested to the small group of long distance family visiting her home in Toronto, "Maybe check out the mall or something?"

"Do you have to go," Aisha whined at her best friend.

"Yes, I have to go," Kimberly stated.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you actually do for a living," Rocky asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Kim just smiled and waved, with her gym bag over her shoulder.

"Bye guys," she said and was out the door.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Rocky pouted.

"Maybe she just likes to keep her home life and work life separate," Aisha replied. Rocky rolled his eyes and started clearing breakfast from the large dining room table in Kim's mostly renovated house.

"I still can't believe she renovated this place by herself," Tanya said as she started washing dishes.

"I doubt she did it all by herself," Jason laughed, "I'm sure she had some help." He winked at Tanya, letting her know that he had been there to help Kim out a little. The banter through the house was in going and quiet for the most part.

"You have to admit though," Zack said, elbowing Tommy Oliver who stood leaning against the wall watching whatever was on the TV, "Whatever she does, she looks damn good doing it." Kim had left the house in a cute black top, denim skirt and knee high black boots and left her hair down. Tommy had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

Jules walked through the SRU toward the locker rooms followed by other members of her team. She turned toward Louis and asked how his date went as the group made their way to the locker rooms. The guys discussing how to properly cook a steak while Jules went into the locker room with her name on the plaque where it would usually say Women. Being the only woman in the SRU was pretty impressive and she was proud of where she was in life.

While getting weighed for requalifications, Jules' phone rang. She looked down and ignored it but her teammate, Ed Lane didn't.

"You gonna get that," he asked.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Who is it," Ed asked, pointing at her phone, "What does that say?"

"It's no one," Jules said, but Ed took her phone, "ED!" She was too late and he flipped it open.

"Hello, Jules' phone. Who's this," he answered and waited before, "Todd? Oh, Tom. Tommy!" Jules rolled her eyes as Ed listened to whatever Tommy was saying on the other end, "Okay sorry. No, it's Edward, her personal assistant. Right, well I will ask her..." Jules looked at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"You uh, you wanna go out with him tonight," Ed asked, still being the funny guy he always was, "You...is this...the second date?" Jules rolled her eyes at him but didn't answer the question.

"She would love to go out with you to night, Tommy boy," Ed said and listened before looking at Jules, "Yeah I'll ask her." Jules held her arms up as if to say "what".

"Movie," Ed asked and Jules made a face and shook her head.

"You know, we can't do that. We're...we're working late tonight," Ed told Tommy, "what about, what about, uh, bowling?" Jules rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

"Right. Excellent," Ed said into the phone, "I'll have her call you. Thank you, sir. Bye-bye." Ed closed the phone and handed it back to her.

"Well that was weird," Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

"What," Aisha asked.

"Someone else answered her phone," Tommy said, "A guy. And he kept calling her Jules. What's that about?"

"You know her mom gave her the longest name in history. She shortened it in high school. Maybe she decided she needed a change," Aisha suggested.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

"Tommy," Aisha said touching his arm, "you guys have had quite the history. You can't think this is a reflection on you. It's not."

"It's a little hard not to think that," he said and Aisha gave him a smile.

"Trust me," Aisha said, "it's not you. There's just things that happened in the past that she just didn't want to carry with her here. Changing her name was a fresh start for her."

"What happened," he asked and Aisha looked down at her hands.

"Tommy, if she hasn't told you yet," she said, looking up at his eyes, "she will. When she's ready."

"I'm not so sure," he said, "we haven't always been on the best terms, you know?"

"I know," Aisha said and gave him a confident smile, "Just trust me." Tommy nodded and she gave him a friendly hug.

"Come on," she said, offering him her elbow, "we're gonna go check out the mall."

"Team One gear up. Paradise square, shots fired, unknown subject. First responders have established a perimeter!" Kira's voice over the intercom blared and just like that, they were loading up their gear into their vehicles and they were on their way to the mall.

Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Tanya, Kat, Zack, Billy, and Justin had been walking the through the mall after doing some shopping and they were headed toward the food court when they heard what sounded like a gun being fired and they watched in horror as people began to scatter around them. A panicked teenager in a grey hoodie ran smack into Kat as she raced around a corner and sent Kat backwards and over the railing.

"I got you," Jason yelled grabbing her wrist and he pulled her up with a little help from Tommy.

"What the hell is going on," someone yelled.

"We can't get out," another person was saying as the group made their way to an area off the main hall.

"Swat is coming in," another teen said running past them.

"Somebody should call Kim," Billy suggested.

"Uh guys, I don't think that's going to be necessary," Justin said and he jabbed Tommy, who was looking down at his phone, in the arm.

"What," Tommy snapped as he was dialing Kim's number and he follow Justin's pointed arm. They're small group watched the SRU officers walk in the entrance and branch off. They saw Kim in her grey uniform with all of her gear on and carrying her weapon, pointed down and a hat and headset on.

"Holy shit," Aisha muttered.

"Damn that's hot," Zack uttered placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Badass," Justin whispered. Tommy just stood watching her, dumbfounded.

"Shit," Jules uttered when she spotted familiar faces standing off to the side under an escalator.

"What is it, Jules," Sgt. Greg Parker asked.

"I have family visiting and they're here," she said, "The group under the escalator over there. I told them to check out the mall or something while I was gone today. Dammit."

"You couldn't have known," Greg said, "Look, you and Sam go check out the scene. We'll get them out of here. Ed." Greg nodded and Ed jogged over to where her family stood.

"'Scuse me folks," Ed said, "I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"Guess you're not a personal assistant, then," Tommy said upon recognizing the voice that greeted them.

"That I am not but I did promise our girl that I'd get you guys out of harms way, so follow me," Ed said, "Jules you want 'em outside?"

"Yeah, Ed," she responded into his ear piece, "Keep them with an officer out there until this is over."

"What's going on," Aisha asked, looking back for her best friend.

"Nothing to worry about," Ed said, "Just wait over there with Officer Gerrity and we will get you out of here soon."

Ed left them outside near the Black SUV's with an officer and they waited.

"I hope she's okay," Kat said, rubbing her arms and Jason took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, "Thanks."

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Adam replied, "I mean obviously she's trained for this."

"Trust me," Officer Gerrity chimed in, leaning toward them with his arms crossed, "Callahan is the only female SRU Officer. She's got this."

"The only one," Justin asked, eyes wide as if he were still the twelve year old kid that discovered the power rangers for the first time.

"Yep," Gerrity confirmed, "She beat out a lot of guys for that spot, myself included. That girl is badass with a Capitol B and she earned it."

"Sarge," came Jules' voice over the headset that connected her team.

"Yeah Jules, go ahead," he responded.

"There's blood on the floor, blonde hair," she said, "I'm guessing makeover, I'm guessing female and I'm guessing that it was not voluntary." After a few more minutes of discussing the possible scenarios, Jules and her teammate, Sam were back out in the mall searching store to store for subjects while her family waited impatiently on the sidewalk on Young street.

"I wish we knew what was happening in there," Jason said a while later.

"Me too," Tommy replied as he rubbed his hands together from the cold.

"Oh my God," Kat exclaimed, "Look!" She pointed up and their eyes followed as they watched a young girl running from an officer and she climbed over the railing.

"Oh God," Aisha gasped, "I hope she doesn't." She turned her face into Rocky's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Aisha look," Tommy said and watched as Kim/Jules climbed over the railing next to the teen and despite how high up they were, Tommy could tell that Kim was trying to talk her down, "Kim's trying to get her to climb back over." Aisha turned and saw her best friend reach out a hand to the girl on the edge. The teen started to reach over and slipped.

"Oh God," Tanya yelled as jaws dropped when they watched Kim let go and grab the falling girl in her arms. Her tether hit its length and they watched their friend swing back and slam into the metal tower behind her but she still had this scared girl in her arms.

"Jules caught her," they heard another SRU Officer say into his headset behind them. Tommy turned and gave the guy a smile and nod before turning back to watch the rest of her team pull her and the girl to safety.

As morning broke and they were getting everything squared away, Jules walked over to the EMS truck to check on Tasha Redford, the girl that almost jumped. After a few minutes, Tasha looked at Jules and asked, "Why'd you do that for me?"

"Because," Jules answered, giving the young girl a smile, "I don't give up without a fight, just like you." Tasha smiled a little as she watched Jules walk back to her team before EMS took her to the hospital.

"So, Jules," Greg said, patting her on the shoulder, "you gonna introduce us!" She looked a little confused for a minute and then Spike nodded behind him at the group of people she had earlier said was visiting family.

"How about over breakfast," Wordy jumped in, "Cause I am starving."

"You guys in," Jules asked looking to her weary group who had waited here all night with her team.

"Yeah, absolutely," Aisha replied.

"I'm starving too," Rocky said. The rest of the group just nodded.

"Alright, lets get out of here," Ed stated and they started packing up to leave.

"I'll see you guys shortly," Jules/Kim said to her friends, but she looked directly at Tommy and smiled.

"So, Tommy," Ed started, falling into step with her and she rolled her eyes.

"I will fill you in later," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror and turned to check out her back. She cringed when she saw the nasty bruise across her shoulder blade.

"Hey, Jules," came a voice from the door.

"Yeah," she answered.

"There's someone here asking to see you," Sam's voice said.

"Who," she asked, still invisible to him as she brushed her wet hair back.

"Tommy," Sam replied and the jealousy in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Okay," she said, "You can send him in." She heard him grumble something and then heard Tommy thank him. This was way against the rules but after the night she'd had, she didn't really care.

"Hey," he said as came into her view.

"Hey," she replied, tightening her blue towel around herself a little.

"I just wanted to check on you," he said, "you hit that tower pretty hard."

"And I'm okay," she said, keeping her professionalism about her.

"You sure," he said, "technically, I am a doctor. I could give you a second opinion on that." She gave him a closed smile and turned, pulling her hair away. Tommy gently touched her shoulder blade where it had been bruised pretty badly.

"How's it look," she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Like what was left of Ivan Ooze after he hit that meteor," Tommy said making her laugh a little.

"We're all waiting outside," he said, "they can't wait to meet everybody and they have so many questions."

"I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes a little.

"I'll wait by your car," he promised, gently touching her cheek.

"I'll be out in five," she assured him. He looked down at his feet for a moment and turned to leave as she turned back to the mirror.

"Kim," he said, catching her attention.

"Yeah," she turned to look at him. Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her towel covered body. He was careful to avoid her injured shoulder and his lips met hers with hungry heat. She was a bit taken by surprise but she kissed him back and buried her hands in his hair.

"Just so you know," he said as he broke their kiss, "you've never been sexier." Before she could react, he was walking out of her locker room and she just smiled to herself and shook her head.


End file.
